ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Vilgax Conquers: Part 2
Summary Vilgax returns to Vilgaxia only to find it in ruins. Sneak Peak (Vilgax): No! No no no no, NO! (Rook): Who did this? (Feedback): Psyphon? (Vilgax): No. Psyphon, would never dare... Feedback revirts. '' (Ben): Hey! I did not say revirt from Feedback! (Vilgax): On the bright side. I can still kill you! (Ben): Aw c'mon. ''Ben transforms into LEGOrilla. Rook kicks Vilgax's face and LEGOrilla builds a cage around him. (LEGOrilla): I win! Plot Meanwhile on Earth, Azmuth and a plumber are watching Vilgax disappear into smoke. (Azmuth): We must get them to Vilgaxia. Azmuth teleports Ben, Rook and himself to Vilgaxia where Vilgax is on his knees looking at the city in ruins. Ben transforms into Feedback. (Feedback): Aw yeah, Feedback time! (Vilgax): No! No no no no, NO! (Rook): Who did this? (Feedback): Psyphon? (Vilgax): No. Psyphon, would never dare... Feedback reverts. (Ben): Hey! I did not say revert from Feedback! (Vilgax): On the bright side. I can still, kill you! (Ben): Aw c'mon! Ben transforms into LEGOrilla. Rook kicks Vilgax's face and Legorilla builds a cage around him. (LEGOrilla): I win! (Vilgax): On the contrary, Tennyson. Vilgax breaks out of the cage and grabs Azmuth. (Vilgax): Azmuth! This is your fault! If you had made me an Omnitrix I could have stopped the attackers! (Azmuth): But after that, you would have used your Omnitrix for evil purposes. Vilgax begins to fly away. (Vilgax): This is not over, Tennyson! Vilgax leaves. (Ben): We gotta follow him! (Azmuth): But first, I must tell you there was not many attackers. There was ONE. You must remember, Malware. (Ben): He's b-back? (Azmuth): Yes. (Ben): Oh, the horror. (dramatic voice) (Azmuth): I believe Vilgax hired Malware to hack Galvan, knowing his hate of my presence. Malware betrayed him. (Mantaboost): Are we going, or what? Mantaboost fly towards Vilgax with Rook and Azmuth in the Proto-TRUK (Mantaboost): Payback! (shoots lasers out of his eyes at Vilgax) (Vilgax): Argh! (dodges his other attacks) You know full well your strength is barely at my level. (Mantaboost): Where is Malware!?? (Vilgax): I don't know. I just hired him to take out the Galvan defenses! Vilgax eye-lasers Mantaboost into an asteroid. Ben goes Grava Guy and pulls Vilgax back down to Vilgaxia. '' (Grava Guy): Now. Where would I go if I was a psycho corrupted Galvainic Mechamorph? ''Vilgax flies back and punches Grava Guy into the Proto-TRUK. Grava Guy gets back up and hits Vilgax in his ball form. (Grava Guy): Care to play some ball, Vilgy? (Vilgax): Why, yes! Vilgax grabs Grava Guy and throws him back down to Vilgaxia. (Vilgax): Touch down! (Grava Guy): Guys...go and get some help! Later Rook and Azmuth are on Earth with Gwen and Tetrax who have rallied the Plumbers. (Rook): Where can we find Ben? (Azmuth): You can count on Galvan genius to have a GPS. (Grava Guy): Ben is located. Now we gotta protect Bellville! (Rook): Is it not "Bellwood"? (Grava Guy, scratching his head): Uh....yeah. Lets go! (Tetrax): I wonder how we can depend on him. Bellwood (Grava Guy): Hah! He didn't touch it yet. An explosion destroys a building (Tetrax): And now he did. (Grava Guy): Get there! (flies) (Azmuth): Do not be impulsive! (Rook): Ben! No! Vilgax grabs him by the neck (Vilgax): I have succeeded. The one who caused me so much humiliation. (Azmuth): What can you do with him? (Vilgax): The Omnimatrix! (Rook): No! (kicks him in the head) Vilgax groans in pain and drops Ben (Grava Guy): Ha! (manipulates Vilgax) (Vilgax): No! (Tetrax): Capture him! (Vilgax): No, no! (punches Grava Guy) (Grava Guy): Don't get violent! (Spikysaur): Welcome to gyroic action. (punches Vilgax and the screen goes black) Vilgax is thrown into an intergalactic prison (Tetrax): Good job defeating Vilgax. (Azmuth): Yes. Now, back to my lab. Oh, and Ben, check to see if you have the correct number of aliens in your Omnitrix. (Ben): Huh? (starts scrolling through his aliens) AWESOME! Prison (Vilgax): I will return. I WILL RETURN! (throws a fellow prisoner across a cabin in the ship) THE END Characters *Ben *Rook Villains *Vilgax *Psyphon (mentioned) *Malware (mentioned) Aliens Used *Feedback *LEGOrilla *Mantaboost *Grava Guy Trivia *This episode is similar to the War of The Worlds season finale **Ben gets new aliens **Ben's allies assemble a team *Despite making an appearance, Gwen does appear to do much. Category:Ben 23 Category:Episodes Category:Maximus Loo2012 Category:Unfinished Articles